D Grayman BLOOPERS!
by Lecelamona Lecelanet Marzakey
Summary: What could go wrong while taping the anime? Multiple things if Black Allen gets involved! The Bloopers and short lived adventures behind the scenes! Rated for Language and suggestive nature
1. Young Allen

Lece: Hello Everyone! I know many of you know that I normally try to put humor into all my stories now matter what.

Lavi: I believe they get all that from reading them…Example: Lavi's Babysitting Adventures, Pink, Trembling Heart, Rhode's Birthday Wish, etc.

Lece: Anyway, here is another attempt at some humor.

Lavi: Is it good enough to make Yuu-chan laugh?

Lece: I'm not that talented and GET BACK INTO THE ANIME BEFORE THE DIRECTOR KILLS ME!

Lavi: But fucking with your mind is so much fun!

Lece: (Glares evilest glare while holding up giant frying pan)

Lavi: LECELAMONA LECELANET MARZAKEY DOES NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN OR THE CHARACTERS! (Runs back into TV)

Lece: Thanks for the Disclaimer Lavi! Now on with the attempted humor!

* * *

D. GRAY-MAN BLOOPERS

Level 1: Allen's Memories

* * *

Mark 1 Scene 72 Take 63

See little Allen sitting at tomb stone. Earl appears to him and little Allen looks up.

"Mana Walker shall I resurrect him for you?" The Earl asked young Allen.

Young Allen looks at the Earl and blinks. The Earl sweat drops.

"Santa?" young Allen says making the Earl and half the crew do a face flop.

* * *

Mark 1 Scene 72 Take 67

See little Allen sitting at tomb stone. Earl appears to him and little Allen looks up.

"Mana Walker shall I resurrect him for you?" The Earl asked young Allen.

Young Allen looks at the Earl and blinks. The Earl sweat drops and so does the filming crew.

"Are you the Easter Bunny?" young Allen asked making the Earl face flop and half the crew laugh including the Noah cast.

* * *

Mark 1 Scene 72 Take 60

See little Allen sitting at tomb stone. Earl appears to him and little Allen looks up.

"Mana Walker shall I resurrect him for you?" the Earl asked young Allen.

Young Allen looks at the Earl wide eyed. The Earl sweat drops and looks to the director. He points to young Allen who has tears in his eyes.

"We have a problem." The Earl said.

"MOM!" young Allen yelled making the Earl jump back. "I THINK IT'S A PERVERT!"

Noah cast is heard laughing their ass's off and the Exorcist crew is also laughing hard.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT! I AM AN EVIL VILLAIN!" The Earl said as young Allen stuck his tongue out at the Earl.

"Yeah right you sick villain!" Young Allen said as Allen ran over to him trying not to laugh.

"Sorry…(snickers)…Earl…" Allen said as he picked the boy up.

"Kids today where the hell do they get this stuff? Video Games? 16 plus Animes?" The Earl said making everyone laugh.

* * *

Mark 2 Scene 45 Take 3

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­General Cross knells before young Allen. Young Allen is leaning against Mana's cross.

"Akuma are doomed souls." General Cross says to young Allen. "Come with me and I'll teach you how to become an exorcist."

Everyone waits. Young Allen looks up at General Cross.

"No." he replies making Cross sweat drop.

"Please come with me." Cross said.

"No." Young Allen replies again.

"I have candy." Cross said holding up a bag. "We'll see plenty of girls."

"You're a sick old man." Young Allen said making half the crew burst into laughter.

"Are you paying him to do this?" Lavi asks Allen in the back.

"Oh yeah." Allen whispered back. "100 Dollars a day."

"You are evil." Lavi said.

"Wait till next week." Allen said making Lavi sweat drop.

"This won't end well for the Anime." Lavi said as Young Allen and Cross start to fight.

CUT!

* * *

To be continued…

Kanda: That was a short chapter.

Allen: What are you doing here?

Kanda: I was told souba would be here.

Allen: (Sweat drops)

Lece: Alright readers. Tell me what you think!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

_THOSE WHO WISH TO SEE MORE BLOOPERS…5 REVIEWS ARE REQUIED FOR AN UPDATE!_

_ALSO, SUGGESTIONS FOR BLOOPER SCENES ARE WELCOME. WHIETHER IT BE FROM THE ANIME OR THE MANGA. Please name the episode by NUMBER and the manga by CHAPTER._

Till next we meet! Be safe!


	2. Allen meets Kanda

Lece: I'm back!

Lavi: That's a scary thought.

Lece: (Glares) Allen-kun!

Allen: Lece does not own us, D. Gray-man or the characters of D. Gray-man!

Lece: Thanks! Here's chapter two!

* * *

D. GRAY-MAN BLOOPERS!

LEVEL 2: Allen Meets Kanda

* * *

See Lavi holding Director's board (if that's what it's called).

"Mark 3 Scene 97 Take 103: Allen meets Kanda." Lavi said as he snapped the thing down.

Allen backs up against the wall with his hands up as Kanda has his sword at his throat.

"From the General? A letter of recommendation?" Kanda said as he stares at Allen.

Camera zooms in on Allen's face. "Yes a letter of recommendation."

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello?" Allen says making even Kanda back up and laugh.

"Who has their phone on!?" Lavi says as the camera turns.

Everyone stares at Komui. "IT'S NOT ME!"

"Hello?"

Turns to see Earl on cell phone. "Sorry it's my mother."

Everyone sweat drops. Lavi leans over to Tyki with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you know he had a mother?" Lavi whispered.

"I had no idea and I do not want to know." Tyki whispered back making Lavi shiver.

"I, for once, agree." Lavi replied as the Earl chatted away. "You know what that means don't you?"

"What?"

"There's more like him out there."

"...fuck no..."

* * *

See Lavi holding Director's board.

"Mark 3 Scene 97 Take 107: Allen meets Kanda." Lavi said as he snapped the thing down onto his thumb. "SHIT MOTHER _BEEP_!!"

See Kanda and Allen laughing in background as Lavi curses. Lavi's hammer activates and he gets ready to smash sign board.

"You little piece of crap!" Lavi said as Bookman kicked him. "What the hell Panda!?"

"You can't destroy the equipment needed for the Anime, you forget we are on a tight budget." Bookman stated making Lavi sweat drop.

"Sticky note to self: Once anime is over destroy Director's board thingy." Lavi said as he wrote on a sticky note making Allen and Kanda laugh harder. "SHUT UP BACK THERE!"

* * *

Mark 2 Scene 97 Take 230

"Get ready to die!" Kanda says as he goes to unsheathe Mugen.

He jerks the handle and Kanda stands straight up. He's holding just the handle to Mugen. Allen takes the handle looks at it and points at it for the camera crew.

"Well there's your problem." Allen says making the crew laugh.

"Alright who broke my Mugen!?" Kanda says turning.

"Are you sure it's broken? It's not stuck _up somewhere_?" Allen asks making Lavi hit the ground laughing.

"Watch it Moyashi." Kanda states glaring. "I'll cut something off."

"With what?" Allen says grinning. "You have no blade."

"I'll use the script." Kanda replied making everyone sweat drop.

"Guys you can stop now." Lenalee said as the anger was building.

"Lena, back away slowly." Lavi said as the crew slowly backed away. "I glued Mugen in its sheath this morning so please back away slowly."

"Is that a challenge?" Allen said grinning like Black Allen.

"On second thought we might get to see Yuu-chan stripped to his boxers." Lavi said making Lenalee sweat drop. "I've gotta see this!"

"Stupid Yaoi boys." She murmured as Allen dealt out the cards.

* * *

Mark 2 Scene 4 Take 98

"I don't shake hands with cursed people." Kanda replied as Allen raised an eyebrow.

"Chicken shit." Allen said as Kanda started to walk away.

"I am not a chicken." Kanda snapped back.

"Then shake my hand." Allen said smirking. "Or is the big bad Kanda afraid to be cursed?"

"Shut up Moyashi!" Kanda said turning back around. "I'll prove I'm not scared."

He grabbed Allen's hand and Kanda felt some form of a shock go through his body. His pony tail was full of static and sticking out everywhere. Lenalee tried not to laugh out loud. Kanda let go of Allen's hand and fell to the ground. Allen shows his hand to the camera. Lavi bust out in laughter so does the Noah crew.

"I love this thing." Allen said as he put the shocker up. "Sorry Kanda, just had to do it."

"I'll kill you!" Kanda said as he drew Mugen.

A trash can came flying across the room and smashed into Kanda.

"What the _BEEP_!?" Kanda said as more metal objects crashed into him.

"Looks like you become a magnet." Allen stated as the camera started to move. "Ah shit!"

CRASH!

(Till further notice the Anime will be on hold till the **ONLY** camera can be fixed)-_Director_

CUT!

* * *

To be continued…

Lavi and Allen: ROTFL

Kanda: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!

Lece: Alright tell me what you guys think of it! Remember I need at least 5 reviews before I will update!


	3. Allen vs Rock

Lece: Here we are again! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the very very very very late update! I was working on my latest yaoi fic.

Rhode: Lecelamona Lecelanet Marzakey doesn't own a thing!

Lece: Thanks my fellow yaoi fan!

Rhode: Let's get started!

* * *

D GRAYMAN BLOOPERS!

LEVEL 3: Allen vs. Rock

* * *

"You know for an exorcist you sure are scrawny." Jean said as he and Allen walked down the street.

A rock with the word scrawny written on it fell in front of them. Both just blinked.

"You missed!" Jean yelled upwards.

"God damn't! I can't see anything from up here!" Lavi's voice yelled down. "Get Yuu-chan up here!"

"How is he an exorcist?" Jean asked Allen.

"No clue." Allen replied. "I need to remember to move the **X** back in place."

"Evil."

"I'm just getting started."

CUT!

* * *

"You know for an exorcist you sure are scrawny." Jean said as he and Allen walked down the street.

The rock fell behind them. Jean laughed as Allen shook his head.

"Missed again!" Jean yelled.

"Yuu-chan, you can't throw either!" Lavi's voice is heard.

"Next time I'll throw you! You have a hard enough head!" Kanda's voice is heard.

"This is gonna take a while isn't it?" Jean asked Allen as the two continued to argue.

"With those two it might." Allen replied.

"I'll use my hammer to kick your ass!"

"I'll use Mugen to kick your ass!"

"Oh yeah…we'll be here till next week." Allen stated sweat dropping.

CUT!

* * *

"You know for an exorcist you sure are scrawny." Jean said as he and Allen walked down the street.

The rock didn't fall. Both looked at each other then up. The two paled.

"RUN!" Allen yelled as he pushed Jean out of the way.

A giant rock crashed where they were standing only a few moments before. Jean walked over and poked the rock.

"It's a real rock." Jean said. "You're supposed to use foam!"

"Foam cost money! This one was free!" Lavi's voice replied.

"How are you supposed to be the next Bookman?" Jean questioned. "You're dumber than Kanda!"

"Shut up you!" Lavi yelled back.

"Lavi remember he has his…" Allen said as Jean threw an onion bomb. "…too late."

"OMG! MY EYE!" Lavi yelled as he fell from his hiding place.

"Take that you sissy baby!" Jean yelled as Lavi rolled on the ground.

"This is gonna be a long day." Allen said as Lavi chased Jean around. "A very long day."

CUT!

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Lece: I hope everyone likes it. I've been busy with some of the upcoming chapters!

Rhode: Example being Allen vs. the Villagers!

Lece: That one promises to be good. But also I know some of my fans have been waiting for it...RHODE'S YAOI SPA ADVENTURE! The third in the series!

Rhode: Remember Lece needs at least 5 reviews before she'll update!

Tyki: Rhode's Yaoi Spa Adventure-Coming soon to your computer!

Lece: Yeah I need to finish the first chapter...(blush)...blame my bitch of a boss...she hasn't given me time to breath!

Rhode: Can't wait to see you readers again!


	4. The True Komui!

Lece: Alright everyone, I have the next chapter for bloopers!

Krory: Miss Lece doesn't own D. Gray-man!

Lece: Thanks Krory! At least you're nicer than Lavi.

Lavi: HEY!

Allen: You pick on her remember.

Lavi: Oh yeah…….

* * *

D. GRAY-MAN BLOOPERS!

Level 4: The True Komui!

* * *

"Supervisor!" Reever says as he shakes Komui. "Supervisor Allen and Kanda are here!"

Komui, "………snore……."

Reever sweat drops and sighs. He leans down to Komui to whisper in his ear.

"Lenalee's getting married."

No response.

All blink while Lenalee smacks her forehead. Allen walks over and whispers in Komui's ear.

"Lavi's running around the Order….naked."

"ALLEN-KUN LET ME BARROW TIMCAMPI OR GET ME A CAMERA!" Komui says standing up on his desk. "I MUST HAVE PICTURES OF THIS!"

WAM!

Komui hits the floor with a lump on his head. Allen snickers while Lavi glares at him as he deactivates his hammer.

"You evil bastard! YOU KNOW HE'S A YAOI PERVERT!" Lavi yells at Allen.

Kanda and Lenalee try to hide their laughter. Allen just smiles at Lavi.

"I had no idea Lavi." Allen replied making the red head growl at him.

"Yeah right you evil tormenting so called angel!" Lavi said pointing. "You did this on purpose."

"I still have the actual video of when you ran around the Order naked when you were drunk." Allen responded grinning evilly. "I'm sure all of your fans would love that."

Lavi paled as Kanda, Komui, and Tyki got nosebleeds.

"You wouldn't dare." Lavi said.

Allen raised an eyebrow and pointed to Timcampi.

"Damn you would!" Lavi said as he had anime tears. "You are so unfair Allen!"

"Nope just a Yaoi boy." Allen replied.

CUT!

* * *

See Komui sitting at his desk with Allen and Kanda in front of him. Lenalee stands beside him.

"Alright action!" Lavi says before the camera turns.

"………….." Komui is seen twitching.

Allen and Kanda sweat drop. Lenalee glances at Komui.

"Nii-san the mission?" Lenalee said nudging her brother.

Komui twitches more while looking around. Everyone now sweat drops.

"How much coffee have you had today?" Kanda asked Komui as he stood. "What are you doing?"

"**I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!**" Komui screamed while pulling out cleaning supplies. "**THIS PLACE IS TOO MESSY FOR ME TO WORK IN!**"

"Nii-san don't you do it!" Lenalee said as her brother called a Komurin cleaning bot. "This place has to remain messy!"

"But it's not the real me! I MUST CLEAN!" Komui said while holding up a mop. "NONE OF YOU ARE STOPPING ME!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

(20 minutes later)

The office was clean and shining. Komui sat down smiling in his chair. Lenalee's uniform was even shining.

"Now, Allen and Kanda, the two of you have a mission together to obtain an innocence fragment." Komui said as the camera turned to the two boys.

Allen and Kanda's uniforms were shining. The entire room smelled like lemons. Allen went to speak but a soap bubble came out. Kanda leaned over and started to laugh. Allen glared at him and started to yell but only soap bubbles came out.

"That will never do."

Allen and Kanda looked up only to pale. Komui had tooth brush and tooth paste in his hands. He was grinning evilly.

"Now hold still Allen" Komui said as he stood. "This will only take a little bit."

Allen tried to disappear into the chair as Komui closed in on him.

Allen's next bubble. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!'

(a few minutes later)

Kanda had sun glasses on as he looked at Allen. Lenalee shook her head as Lavi was heard laughing.

"You over did it Nii-san." She said as the camera focused on Allen.

When Allen smiled there was a blinding white light. He put a hand over his mouth and glared at Komui. Kanda took off his sunglasses and had tan lines.

"Well do the two of you accept this mission?" Komui said smiling.

Allen activated his innocence while Kanda drew Mugen. Komui paled.

"Uh oh……." He said as the two exorcist stood.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

CUT!

* * *

To be continued…

Lece: Alright! Remember I need at least 5 reviews!

Lavi: THAT'S NO FAIR!

Allen: She's returning the favor. You act like an idiot.

Lavi: Shut up.


	5. Komurin Mishaps

Lece: I am so sorry. I know I can't apologize enough for not updating!

Tyki: Lecelamona Lecelanet Marzakey does not own D. Gray-man or any characters from D. Gray-man!

Lece: Thanks Tyki-pet!

Tyki: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Lece: Okay……….whisper (Male PMS!)

* * *

D. GRAY-MAN BLOOPERS!

Level 5: Komurin Mishaps

* * *

"YOU GUYS!" Lavi yelled as he ran up. "WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"Lavi this is one of our few breaks!" Allen said.

"You don't understand! We might not be able to tape anymore of the anime!" Lavi said arms swinging around.

"Why's that?" Kanda asked.

"What a minute…where's the golems?" Lenalee asked looking around.

"Oh they're on strike." Lavi said his arms folded. "So are Tyki's butterflies."

(Scene change)

"My god." Kanda said as half the order's golems and evil butterflies pranced around in a circle.

"I don't see Timcampi." Allen stated. "At least he's not part of this."

"Oh no not the circle." Lavi said pointing. "He's with the Komurins."

The four Komurin's were also prancing in their own circle. Timcampi sat on top of Komurin 2's head. Allen glared at the golem.

"What are they demanding?" Lenalee asked Lavi.

"Their own miniseries." Lavi replied. "That and more yaoi."

"NO!" Allen and Kanda said.

"The negotiator has been sent in." Lavi said motioning to the now one big circle.

They watched the circle but couldn't see anything. Finally the circle parted. Allen's mouth dropped open.

"RHODE?!" Allen said as she walked up. "You're the negotiator?!"

"We have come to an agreement." Rhode said holding up the signed paper.

"What are the conditions?" Lenalee asked as they tried to read the paper.

"They all have agreed to return to their jobs as of today." Rhode started. "On the one condition is that they get Yaoi at least Once a week."

"_Live shows?"_ Allen asked.

"Oh no." Rhode said waving her hand. "Timcampi will be taping it."

Allen glared across the way at the smiling golem. Timcampi flashed the victory sign with his wings.

"Lavi let me barrow your hammer." Allen said making Lavi blink at him.

"What for?" Lavi asked.

"I'm going to kill a certain golem."

CUT!

* * *

"Don't worry everyone! I have invented our new helper!" Komui said as a small version of Komurin walked into the room.

"Supervisor what is it?" Reever asked as Allen and Lenalee walked in.

"Why this is my new Komurin!" Komui said his glasses shining. "He's going to satisfy our needs!"

"So he's going to do our work for us?!" Johnny and Tapp said.

"This Komurin is not a work saver! He's a pleasure seeker!" Komui said as the Komurin turned on.

A bunch of video cameras popped out of it's back. Everybody moved in for a closer look.

"What do you mean by pleasure Nii-san?" Lenalee asked.

"This is not in the script." Allen stated reading the thick thick thick book.

"Why this is YPKomurin." Komui explained.

"YPKomurin?" everyone said.

"That's right." Komui said. "Yaoi Pleasure seeker Komurin."

Everyone sweat dropped. Allen got up real close to examine the cameras.

"Please dear god…" Reever said.

"OH! I HAVE YAOI ON HERE!" Komui said as he pulled out a remote. "Let's watch!"

A TV screen appeared and everyone's eyes widened.

"IS THAT LAVI, ALLEN AND KANDA!?"

"KANDA! LAVI! I FOUND THE CAMERA MAN!" Allen yelled making the two exorcists run. "KOMUI'S ROBOT IS THE CULPRIT WHO WAS BEHIND THE CURTAINS!"

"KOMUI!" Lavi and Kanda yelled as they cornered the scientist.

"You know you three are a very good three some." Komui stated as he pulled out a hand grenade. "Bye bye!"

The grenade blew up and smoke filled the room. Komui and YPKomurin ran out of the room.

"Get back here you coward!" Kanda yelled as he, Lavi and Allen started to chase.

"Sorry you can't stop this yaoi!" Komui yelled back. "IT'S ALREADY HAS OVER 1 MILLION HITS ON YOUTUBE!"

"WE'RE GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

CUT!

* * *

"LENALEE!" Komui screamed as he ran through the order. "LENALEE!"

"Nii-san? What's wrong?" Lenalee asked as Komui was panting for air. "You know we're going to shoot the part where Komurin 2 ram sakes the order."

"I know but that's the problem!" Komui said his arms waving around. "KOMURIN 2 HAS GONE MISSING!"

"WHAT?!"

"Alright!" Lavi said standing on Komui's desk. "We have two hours till time of shooting the scene."

"We must find Komurin!" Komui said as he blew his nose. "He's the star!"

Everyone sweat dropped. Lavi cleared his throat.

"Search everywhere." Lavi ordered. "We must find that robot!"

"Hey, where's the Moyashi?" Kanda asked looking around. "I haven't seen him in the past few hours."

"I saw him heading towards the training room with a deck of cards." Johnny said making Lavi and Tyki pale. "He was laughing evilly too."

"Hey bookman you don't think that he…" Tyki whispered to Lavi.

"I hope the hell not." Lavi whispered back. "Alright everyone Tyki and I will go get Allen to help the rest of you start the search!"

Tyki and Lavi ran out of the room making everyone do a double take.

"What the hell?"

"ALLEN WALKER!" Lavi yelled as he entered the training room.

"Over there." Tyki said pointing. "I don't want to even know."

Lavi's mouth dropped open at the sight. Allen sat there playing cards with Komurin. Lavi shook his head as he saw the robots metal outer shell lying behind Allen. He covered his one eye at the sight of the internal works of the robot. Tyki looked green.

"Dear god it has Komui boxers!" Tyki said pointing as the Robot sat shaking with fake anime tears running down it's eye.

"I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THIS!" Lavi yelled at Allen who blinked at them.

"He challenged me." Allen said as Lavi grabbed his collar.

"You are the one who's going to tell Komui what you did to his precious invention!" Lavi said dragging Allen away.

"WAIT WE'RE NOT FINISHED YET!" Allen said as they disappeared.

Tyki helped Komui put his parts on.

"Don't feel too bad, I've been in your situation." Tyki said trying to comfort the robot.

"He's the devil." Komurin said shaking. "He's the devil."

"Yeah we all agree on that part."

CUT!

* * *

"Allen!" Reever yelled as the robot swallowed the cursed boy. "Lenalee! He's here!"

Lenalee burst open the doors. Reever pulled out Allen and started to unwrap him.

"Allen are you…………"

Reever hit the floor laughing. The rest of the science dept and Lenalee also burst into laughter. Allen looks around.

"What the hell is so funny?" Allen asked as Timcampi hit the floor.

Lavi walks up to Allen with a full length mirror while snickering.

"Allen I must say that…." Lavi snickered. "That color suits you…"

Allen looked in the mirror and squealed. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Allen was in a short puffy dress. It was bright red. His fiery gaze turned towards the robot. Allen pointed at the laughing robot.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Allen yelled as he activated his innocence.

A hammer fell down onto his head. Allen hit the floor unconscious. Everyone looked at Lavi.

"Sorry I hate to miss this great opportunity." Lavi said as he dragged Allen away.

Rhode jumps in and grabs Timcampi. She takes off behind them.

"HURRY TYKI!" Rhode yelled. "It's Yaoi time!"

Tyki next jumps in with a spare camera. Everyone sweat drops as they follow Lavi.

"Doesn't that camera have a video hookup?" Komui asked.

He looks to see Kanda watching video screen. Komui runs over to join in. Lenalee shakes her head.

"Stupid Yaoi boys."

CUT!

* * *

"Allen!" Reever yelled as the robot swallowed the cursed boy. "Lenalee! He's here!"

Lenalee opens the doors to revel Allen in the shower. Allen blinks and screams like a girl shutting the doors.

"Uhhhhh….." Reever and Lenalee say as Lavi walks in.

"That's it!" Lavi said as he opened the doors.

He stopped and leaned in. Everyone is watching and waiting. Lavi steps back pale.

"HE'S GONE! ALLEN'S NOT IN THERE!" Lavi said pointing.

"WHAT!?" Everyone says.

Johnny and Tapp run in with emergency cameras. The Komurin is empty.

"How can we continue without Allen?" Reever asks as Lavi clears his throat.

"I have a solution but everyone must step back behind the yellow line!" Lavi says pointing to the line across the room. "This could get serious."

Everyone is now behind the yellow line. Lavi looks at them then the exit.

"Alright then…" Lavi said looking at the Komurin. "Turn the body three times…!"

He turns the body three times and stops it.

"Then knock twice!" Lavi said as he knocked.

The doors opened to reveal Allen full dressed with Timcampi.

"Ta-da!" Lavi and Allen say.

The entire crew just stares.

"Now?" Lavi says to Allen.

"Now." Allen said as they feel the anger drifting in their direction.

"Exit…stage exit!" Lavi yelled as they started to run. "RUN LIKE THE AKUMA!"

"ALLEN! LAVI!" The exorcists yell as they begin chase.

Rhode turns with microphone in hand.

"Till further notice the D. Gray-man Anime will be on hold due to the murdering of two main characters." Rhode says like a reporter with Tyki holding the camera. "They should be replaced within a few days."

"NOT THE SPORK!" Lavi is heard yelling.

"Let's go watch!" Rhode says running. "If it's by knife or spork…there will still be yaoi ideas!"

CUT!

* * *

To be continued…

Lece: Alright guys, if you like the longer chapters let me know. Since I'm trying to make them longer it'll take more time to update. So if I don't update for over a week that maybe why.

Tyki: Please remember she needs at least 5 reviews!

Lavi: Since she's doing longer chapters she should make it 10 or 15!

Allen: (smacks Lavi) Lece-sama doesn't like to push her readers!

Rhode: Since we have you three here…..Holds up camera

Tyki, Allen, Lavi: NO YAOI!

Lece: Spoil sports. Be safe!


End file.
